mojmversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Bang
Tom Bang Tom Bang is an inhabitant of Verse 2 and he's a nearly immortal being able to deflecting a nuke and surviving like ten rocket launcher shots in the head at once. Appearence Tom Bang is a pretty buff man with very dark brown (nearly black) and the beginning of a beard, he also wears a black t-shirt and sometimes a red hoodie when he's not in business, Tom also wears blue jeans. Tom later goes into his Old Man Tom state he grows a grey beard and gets grey hair, he also gets a logger shirt. Personality Tom Bang has great charisma and likes to get in fights. He is also very unoriginal and is the "lone adventurer" (such as Nathan Drake, Lara Croft and Indiana Jones). In his old man state he is very grumpy but still teaches the new kids on the block how it's done. Relationships His dad His dad teached Tom how to be a true legend. Abilities/Powers Durability Tom Bang has amazing durability being able to deflect a nuke with his bare sword. He also once tanked up 10 rocket launcher shots to the face and after that proceeding to beat up the evil-doers. Strength Tom once lifted a truck and proceeded to throw it on a dude that wanted to fight him. He also trains 70% of his free time when he doesn't save the world and beats up thugs. Greatest marksman on Earth Tom Bang is the greatest sharp-shooter on planet Earth and once shot a 100 thugs with one shot of his sniper. He also has fifty guns at him at all times. Greatest swordsman on Earth Tom Bang was trained by his great dad in swordsmanship. Tom once cut Titanic in half when he once travelled back in time Feats - Is the peak of human evolution. - Was trained by his great dad. - Greatest swordsman and marksman on Earth. - Has an astounding kill count. - Once deflected a nuke with his sword. - Once tanked up 10 rocket launcher shots to the face and then proceeded to take down the thugs. - Once killed a 100 thugs with one sniper shot. - Cut Titanic in half with once swing of his sword. - Has killed Don Valeska, his archenemy, 5 times. - Swam out of a black hole. - Dug down to hell with his bare hands and later killed Satan. Battles Tom vs his dad (many times, sparring) Tom vs thugs (many times, won almost all) Tom vs Don Valeska (many times, killed Valeska 5 times) Tom vs various crimelords (success) Combat Ranking Mind: 79/90 Tom is very smart and fast-thinking and has amazing charisma and spirit. Physique: 70/90 Tom is the physically strongest man on Earth and trains 70% of the day, he also has amazing durability and regeneration Magic: 42/90 Tom thinks magic is bullshit and for nerds but has a great amount of destructive power. Combat: 67/90 Tom is a great combatant beating up thugs on a daily basis. He also has fifty firearms and 5 swords at all times. Category:Swordsman Category:Humans Category:Verse 2